


Frozen

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Siamo ancora nella sesta stagione. Dean e Sam sono riusciti a eliminare Eva, ma prima di morire lei ha svelato loro che Crowley è ancora vivo e che sta cercando la porta del Purgatorio. Adesso la situazione si fa davvero confusa perché Castiel aveva giurato di aver ucciso Crowley... Dean e Balthazar non vorrebbero sospettare dell'Angelo, ma poi ci si mette Lucifer che sa tutto e, ovviamente, gode un mondo a far nascere sospetti. Che cosa succederà?Ringrazio anticipatamente tutti quelli che leggono e commentano queste mie ff.





	

**Frozen**

_Free your mind from doubt_

_All you have is now_

_Free your mind from shame_

_It will only bring you pain._

_Answer me till the day that you do_

_I’ll be one step behind you_

_Answer me till the day that you do_

_I’ll be waiting here for you._

_(“Frozen” – Delain)_

 

Dean, Sam, Bobby e Castiel erano partiti per l’Oregon dove, secondo le informazioni ricevute, doveva trovarsi Eva. Dean aveva fabbricato cinque proiettili con le ceneri della fenice e sarebbero dovuti bastare per eliminarla.

La sera prima che partissero, Balthazar aveva fatto di tutto per convincere Sam a portarlo con loro.

“L’aiuto di un Angelo in più vi servirà, questa Eva è molto potente e…”

“Da quando in qua hai tanta voglia di aiutarci?” gli aveva risposto il giovane Winchester, intenerito suo malgrado. “Mi pareva che invece tu fossi quello che si tira sempre indietro.”

“Beh, sono cambiate delle cose…”

“E quali?” in un certo qual modo Sam si divertiva, avrebbe voluto far ammettere al sempre distaccato e supponente Balthazar che voleva andare con loro perché… semplicemente perché era preoccupato per lui.

_Ma non dovrebbe importarmi così tanto, no? Se io sono innamorato di Gabriel, perché voglio che Balthazar ammetta ciò che prova per me?_

“Ho anch’io una coscienza, sai?” ribatté l’Angelo, cercando di districarsi da quella situazione imbarazzante.

“Non mi risulta” scherzò Sam.

“Oh, grazie mille! Diciamo che l’avevo sepolta e che l’ho ritrovata!”

Era troppo buffo Balthazar imbarazzato. Sam, senza quasi accorgersene, l’aveva stretto forte a sé, l’aveva baciato profondamente e si era buttato sul letto con lui. Non sapeva perché lo facesse o forse non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso, magari era soltanto perché il giorno dopo sarebbe potuto morire, durante la caccia alla Madre, e adesso sentiva il bisogno di un conforto. E il conforto era lì, un Angelo solitamente arrogante e spocchioso e che soltanto con lui diventava docile, arrendevole e tenero…

 

Così, per tutta la giornata successiva, Balthazar si era aggirato per la casa di Bobby come un’anima in pena, nervoso e più suscettibile del solito, in ansia per ciò che poteva accadere a Sam e preoccupato perché, per qualche motivo, non riusciva a mettersi in contatto con Castiel.

“Castiel non ti risponde? Ma che peccato, non è per niente un buon segno” insinuò malignamente Lucifer, divertendosi a vedere l’Angelo sui carboni ardenti.

“Ci sarà un motivo, no? C’è sempre un motivo. Magari stanno combattendo e…” replicò piccato Balthazar, ma non ci credeva neanche lui. Anche se Castiel non avesse voluto rispondergli perché altrimenti impegnato, lui sarebbe comunque riuscito a sentirlo nella sua mente.

“Probabilmente sono morti tutti” insisté Lucifer. “Beh, dovremo trovare un altro modo per fermare Raphael…”

“Lucifer, non dovresti tormentarlo così” lo ammonì Gabriel.

“E perché no? Mi sto solo divertendo e non faccio nulla di male. In fondo, sono il Diavolo, no?” fece Lucifer, ostentando un’espressione delusa.

Gabriel scrollò il capo, ma non poté nascondere un lieve sorriso. Era vero, al Diavolo qualche piccola malignità si poteva anche concedere, visto che, in fin dei conti, si stava comportando bene da un sacco di tempo.

“Balthazar, non farti prendere dall’ansia e ragiona: va bene, non senti Castiel, ma se fosse morto lo sapresti, non è così? Forse è semplicemente un trucco della Madre, magari ha isolato con il suo potere la zona dove si trovano adesso e tu non puoi raggiungerli. Comunque sono sicuro che stanno tutti bene… anche _Sam_ ” sottolineò l’Arcangelo.

“Ora ti ci metti anche tu a fare insinuazioni?” protestò Balthazar. Tuttavia le parole di Gabriel l’avevano tranquillizzato: era vero che, se Castiel fosse morto, lui lo avrebbe sentito. Non doveva lasciarsi mettere in crisi dalle cattiverie di Lucifer… che diamine, mettere zizzania era il suo mestiere e lui doveva essere tanto furbo da non caderci!

 

Erano ormai le nove di sera quando, finalmente, Dean e gli altri tornarono.

Balthazar e Gabriel andarono ad accoglierli e rimasero molto male quando si accorsero di due cose che non andavano: i cacciatori non sembravano per niente soddisfatti della spedizione e, cosa ancor più strana, Castiel non era con loro.

“Che cos’è successo? Eva vi è sfuggita?” domandò subito Gabriel.

Dean, Sam e Bobby apparivano molto provati. Bobby andò in cucina a prendere birre per tutti, ne avevano un gran bisogno, mentre Dean si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona e iniziò a raccontare.

“No, sono riuscito ad eliminare quella stronza, anche se non è stato affatto facile” disse, in tono esausto.

“Già, però Eva è risultata essere solo una piccola parte del problema” intervenne Sam. “Ci ha detto che Crowley è ancora vivo e che la stava cercando per interrogarla su come aprire la porta del Purgatorio.”

“Eva mentiva. Era la Madre dei mostri, no? Ha cercato di portarci dalla sua parte con l’astuzia, ma noi non ci siamo cascati e io l’ho uccisa!” tagliò corto Dean.

“Perché avrebbe dovuto dire che Crowley è vivo?” chiese Gabriel, stupito.

“Magari perché è vero…” insinuò Bobby.

“Smettila, Bobby! Castiel ha detto di averlo ucciso e io credo a lui, non certo a quella bastarda di Eva!” esclamò Dean con veemenza.

Lucifer si lasciò sfuggire una breve risatina… era troppo divertente vedere che i nodi stavano venendo al pettine.

“Ah, no, non badate a me, continuate pure, mi interessa questa storia” disse poi, con un sorrisetto.

“Tu ne sai qualcosa? Crowley è un tuo dipendente, sai se è vivo o morto?” gli domandò Gabriel, facendoglisi vicino.

“Fratellino, non mi occupo delle cose di Crowley, dovresti saperlo, ormai” rispose Lucifer, con una lieve carezza sui capelli dell’Arcangelo. “Certo che quello è un tipo furbo e potrebbe aver ingannato Castiel, mettendo in scena la propria morte.”

ADVERTISEMENT

“Castiel aveva assicurato di aver bruciato le sue ossa” evidenziò Sam. “Balthazar, pensi che Castiel possa essersi lasciato ingannare da Crowley oppure… oppure che possa aver avuto qualche motivo per farci solo credere di averlo ucciso?”

Balthazar appariva spiazzato.

“Io non ne so niente!” ribatté. “A proposito, Castiel che ne dice? Perché non è con voi?”

Adesso anche lui cominciava ad avere qualche sospetto… in fin dei conti, per tutto il giorno non era riuscito a contattarlo. E se Castiel lo avesse escluso di proposito perché aveva qualcosa da nascondere? No, non era possibile, lui conosceva Castiel da sempre e aveva combattuto migliaia di battaglie al suo fianco. Impossibile… o forse no?

“Castiel ha detto che era sicuro di aver bruciato le sue ossa” rispose Dean, “però ha anche ammesso che Crowley potrebbe averlo ingannato. Per questo non è qui, è andato a cercare informazioni.”

“Una comoda via di fuga” commentò Bobby.

“Adesso basta, Bobby. Come puoi dire una cosa simile? Stiamo parlando di Castiel, Castiel che è sempre stato pronto ad aiutarci, che si è sacrificato per noi più di una volta, che…”

“Povero Dean, il tuo ragazzo ti ha mentito?” lo provocò Lucifer.

Dean, fuori di sé, cercò di alzarsi dalla poltrona per scagliarsi addosso a Lucifer, ma Sam lo trattenne.

“Lascialo perdere, Dean, non dargli soddisfazione” gli disse. “Comunque devi ammettere anche tu che la cosa è strana… Castiel è troppo potente e non si sarebbe fatto ingannare da Crowley.”

“Anche tu lo accusi? Eppure tu per primo dovresti sapere che cosa vuol dire essere sospettati ingiustamente” reagì Dean, ricordando i mesi in cui Sam si era fatto irretire da Ruby e, senza saperlo, aveva agito per evocare Lucifer sulla Terra.

“Proprio per questo lo dico: perché so cosa significa… essere ingannato da un demone e sbagliare credendo di fare la cosa giusta” mormorò Sam, addolorato nel rievocare quei giorni terribili. “Non potrebbe essere accaduto lo stesso a Castiel?”

Quelle parole sembrarono colpire molto Balthazar, che si avvicinò a Sam con un atteggiamento amichevole che non gli era abituale, soprattutto non davanti agli altri, e si espose non poco per difenderlo.

“Dean, capisco che tu voglia fidarti di Castiel e anch’io sono sicuro che ci sia una spiegazione più che logica per tutto questo, ma non mi sembra giusto che tu rinfacci a Sam degli errori che ha commesso senza esserne pienamente cosciente” dichiarò convinto.

Per fortuna di Balthazar, il gruppo era troppo preoccupato per la situazione e non dette troppo peso al suo veemente intervento in favore di Sam…

“Scusate, ma perché stiamo qui a perdere tempo?” suggerì Bobby. “Abbiamo a disposizione il _Diavolo in persona_ e ci arrovelliamo per sapere se Crowley è vivo o morto? Lucifer lo sa di sicuro… almeno, una volta tanto, ci sarà servito a qualcosa!”

La proposta sembrò sconvolgere Gabriel.

“Non vorrete per caso fargli del male? Torturarlo?”

“Oh, poverino…” fece Bobby, sarcastico. “No, non credo che con lui potremmo usare le stesse torture che usiamo con i demoni comuni, ma forse troveremo un modo. Allora, Crowley è vivo? E nel caso lo sia, dove si trova adesso?”

Lucifer fece spallucce. Era un momento piuttosto difficile per lui, quello, ma sentiva di potersela cavare senza troppe perdite.

“Beh, sì, Crowley è vivo” ammise. “Sapete che non mento mai, no?”

“E allora perché accidenti non ce l’hai detto subito?” esplose Dean, sempre più nervoso man mano che la sua fiducia in Castiel cominciava a sgretolarsi.

“Perché voi non me l’avete chiesto direttamente. Ora che lo avete fatto, vi ho detto la verità” replicò Lucifer con un’invidiabile faccia tosta.

“Se Crowley è vivo, allora perché Castiel ha affermato di averlo ucciso?” intervenne Balthazar.

“Questi sono affari di Castiel, non miei. Dovreste chiederlo a lui. Quello che so è che Crowley è vivo e che sta cercando di aprire il Purgatorio per impadronirsi delle anime: vuole distruggere Raphael e questo è anche nel _mio_ interesse. Non ho nessun accordo con Crowley e non l’ho più rivisto, quello che fa non mi interessa, a meno che non trami qualcosa contro di me. Pertanto, la mia collaborazione finisce qui” spiegò tranquillamente il Diavolo.

“Beh, almeno ci siamo risparmiati di andare a cercare dei demoni per interrogarli” commentò Bobby.

Dean era confuso e frustrato. Non avrebbe voluto credere a Lucifer, ma le sue parole erano state chiare e confermavano la versione di Eva: Crowley era vivo e in cerca del Purgatorio.

“Questo, però, non prova niente!” tentò ancora di protestare Dean. “Dimostra soltanto che Crowley ha ingannato Castiel e che ha inscenato la sua morte per continuare i suoi sporchi affari!”

“Oppure che Castiel e Crowley sono d’accordo…” fece Bobby.

Balthazar sembrava molto teso.

“Va bene, c’è un solo modo per saperlo con certezza” disse, con un viso pallido e tirato. L’idea che il suo più caro amico fosse un traditore lo stava straziando. “Convochiamolo qui, imprigioniamolo in un cerchio di fuoco e interroghiamolo. E’ l’unica cosa che possiamo fare.”

“Va bene” rispose Dean, ostentando una fiducia che non provava. “Almeno così vi toglierete dalla testa questi assurdi sospetti una volta per tutte. Procuriamoci l’olio santo e prepariamoci a convocare Castiel.”

Bobby e Sam prepararono il cerchio di olio santo, Sam teneva pronto l’accendino, Dean si concentrò per chiamare Castiel, Balthazar attendeva in silenzio e in uno stato di assoluta tensione.

Solo Gabriel e Lucifer erano più defilati, ma anche l’Arcangelo aveva le sue preoccupazioni: non gli piaceva che il fratello maggiore gli avesse tenuto nascosta la falsa morte di Crowley e temeva che potesse essere coinvolto più di quanto ammettesse.

Il momento della verità stava per giungere ormai per tutti.

 

 

**FINE**

  


End file.
